


Love's Still There

by Ariana_Kingsley



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Mystery, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Kingsley/pseuds/Ariana_Kingsley
Summary: Dimitri and Rose Hathaway loved each. Rose left and comes back years later, only to reveal another secret.I suck at summaries. Please check it out yourself!





	Love's Still There

Chapter 1  
DIMITRI  
A great poet once said " A great life consists of great people". Greatness was what my father always talked about. And for him it was.  
I always knew my father was a great person. He was a royal from bloodline, bur still he married my mother, a commoner out of love.   
For my mother, he left everything like his family, his loyalty and his blood relatives.  
But he was punished for it too. He was killed eight years ago. People believed it was an accident. But I knew it was a murder.   
Since my father's death, I have been taking care of my family. I have three sisters, Karolina and Sonya, who are older than me and Victoria, who is five years younger than me, which makes her 23.   
My mother, Olena Belikova. She has always been there for me and supported me in my every decision. And there's Bhabusha, Yeva that what we call grandmother in Russian. She is like Seer. We don't have a perfect word for it in English. But it something in between of a Seer and Witch.  
And at the last, there's Adrian, my paternal cousin and the only person from the Royal side of my family who still have contact with my family. He visits us every Christmas since he was nineteen.   
Even though, I never liked him but he's my family's pet. Only Bhabusha shares my dislike for him.  
Whenever he comes in Baia, Bhabusha starts speaking in Russian all the time and she makes fun of him. And the best thing is Adrian never understood what she meant.  
I am always good with machines and I always have been.  
And that is why I own a small mechanic shop in my town.   
I don't earn alot of money but I earn enough to fulfil my family needs. My father used to own a business firm, but now, Nathan Ivashkov, Adrian's father owns it.  
Now this shop is my everything. I work here with all my dedication each day to make this shop, just like the way I used to imagine when I was a kid.  
Ivan, my best friend, sometimes come by the shop and helps me in my work.  
But usually, Nikolai and his younger brother, Denis accompany me in my work in the shop. They are basically my co-worker.  
But today I am working alone. There's a Chevy, that I have to repair. Mr. Karakoff has asked me to repair it and he has offered me a big sum of money for this.  
And this time I need this money, Vika and the kids want to go for a trip this winter break. Paul and Zoya are Karolina's kids. Karolina's husband lives in Ukraine, and comes by every summer break. But every winter, she and her kids lives in Baia.   
And Sonya is going to have baby, so, she is staying with her husband, Rolan.   
I think Tasha may come by this year. Natasha Ozera is my friend. She lives in the capital but often comes by to meet me. When we were young, I was 17 and she was 19 , we used to date but it didn't work out.   
But we ended things on good terms and we are still friends. And she still flirts with me and sometimes I do too.   
And I think I should invite Adele too. She is a good friend of mine and my best friend, Ivan's wife.  
Denis came inside and joined me in my work. But then another customers came. He went to greet them.  
Then I heard a horn, it must be of a royal. I saw a Lamborghini parking at a glance.   
Then I went back to my work.   
A few minutes later, Denis came to me.  
He was smiling and his eyes were dazzling.  
He pipquedpiqued "There's a rich chick asking for you."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I don't know. She came out of that black Lamborghini, wearing faishonFashionable clothes like the one we watch on television. She looked at the shop. And asked for you. "  
"Did she ask for the owner of the shop?"  
"No, she asked for your name."  
"Was Tasha here?"  
"Tasha. Who? Your old Lady friend. No Dimka, this chick is hot and young. About my age. You should just go and meet her"  
"Okay"I said.  
Who could it be. And she asked for my name.  
I cleaned my hands and walked outside.   
A lady, stood outside the shop, she was young about Vika's age. Her dark brown hair was flowing on her back making its way to her waist.   
Was it her? Could she be here? But why would she come here. No, she couldn't be here. She haven't even tried to contact me in these ten years, so why would she come back here eleven years later.   
And I know she won't even remember me.  
She turned, and all my myth shattered like glass to the ground.  
I whispered "Roza".  
She stood there, right in front of me. Her childish appearance has grown into her womanhood. She looked a bit taller and much more mature.  
Her body has grown much curved over the years and her freckles were lost to her flawless skin, but still she looked the same as I saw her the first time.   
She smiled when she looked at me. She walked closer to me in her high sandals.   
She said "Dimitri"  
I realized my imagination has never done me justice. She looked so much more beautiful than I used to imagine her. Her collar bones were completely visible now under her translucent blouse.  
"Roza"  
"Yeah"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to meet you"  
"How did you know I would be here"  
"Ivan mentioned your shop once. I saw it on the board"  
"Why.. Why do wanted to meet me?"  
She looked at me. She walked more closer. But I refused to look at her.  
"Dimitri, look at me"  
Her hand reached for my face. I tried to turn it, but I couldn't.  
She touched my cheek.   
A sensation arose within me. A feeling I haven't felt in a really long time.   
Love.....  
I looked at her. She was at me. Our eyes met.  
I felt my heart rose. My breathe quickening.  
I embraced her, shifting my head on her shoulder.   
We stood there in our world for a moment.  
Then she said "I am getting married".  
I put her down, taking my footstep back, making a room between us.  
"Then, why are you here then, Roza?" I asked.  
"I just wanted to see you before..... I get.... married."  
I stared at her in disbelief.  
There were tears rolling down from her eyes. I reached for her hand, taking it in my palm for one last time.   
I held it out, glancing at the diamond ring on her beautiful fingers. I bend over to kiss her palm, just above her ring.  
She looked away, teardrops were drying on her skin and new teardrops were coming out of her chocolate brown eyes.   
I grasped her hair, bringing her closer to me. She opposed to my motion but I applied more pressure.   
I bent towards her, still holding her against her will, and for the last time, her face was still turned away, I kissed on her forehead and loosened my hold on her.  
I turned away, trying to believe that there's nothing to look back.


End file.
